SWAT
by Lebibou
Summary: De nos jours, Los Angeles. Intrusion dans une entreprise par des cambrioleurs lourdement armé. On fait alors appel au SWAT, service de police spécialisé dans les missions très dangereux. Mission baptème pour l'unité 7.


Partie 1

" Unité 2 en position "

" Unité 1 en position "

" Unité 7 presque en position "

" Ici Unité delta, qu'est ce que vous foutez unité 7. "

" Ici Unité 7, soldat 2B a pas attaché son lacet. "

" Merde les mecs, on est en pleine opération. Soldat 2B, bouge toi. "

" Ici soldat 2B, je t'emmerde unité delta. "

Un silence

" Soldat 2B près, unité 7 en position. "

Le chef de l'unité 7 regardait chacun de ses nouveaux équipiers le regard sérieux. Il s'agissait de leur première intervention en tant que membres du SWAT, et il leur fit comprendre que l'erreur ne serait pas pardonnée. Le chef de cette unité, le très célèbre Kakashi , était hors des missions, une personne à l'attitude nonchalante, jamais à l'heure et toujours avec un magazine porno dans les mains. Mais lors des missions, il perdait ce côté tranquille pour devenir le meilleur membre des SWAT. Chacune des mission qui lui avait été confié s'était soldée par une réussite. Sauf une. Il n'en parlait jamais, mais tout le monde savait qu'il avait perdu son meilleur ami lors de cette mission. De plus, il s'était pris un coup violent, changeant la couleur de son oeil gauche, qui passa du bleu au rouge, à cause du sang qui s'était infiltré dans l'iris. Il avait été sauvé par son chef d'unité à l'époque, le célèbre éclair jaune.

Il posa son regard sur Sakura. On lui avait diagnostiqué une légère tendance à la schizophrénie, mais cela n'entravait en rien les missions. Sa grande intelligence était d'un grand secours. Elle l'avait déjà prouvé lors des exercices. De plus, elle était la seule capable de calmer ses deux coéquipiers.

Sasuke, dernier descendant d'une très longue lignée de militaire maintenant disparu. Il était quasiment orphelin après que son frère aîné est décidé de tuer toute sa famille, ayant visiblement l'envie de sortir du cercle très fermé de son clan. Au dernière nouvelle, il avait rejoints une organisation terroriste que l'on nommait, la lune rouge. Sasuke n'avait que désir de revanche, et en plus de ça il fallait admettre qu'il était très doué en tant que membres du SWAT. Asocial mais doué. Kakashi savait que tôt ou tard, il faudrait qu'il est une longue discussion avec lui.

Kakashi soupira, et cela s'entendit même à travers sa cagoule et son casque.

" Un problème ? " questionna le dernier membre de son équipe.

Naruto. Lui avait une histoire encore plus compliqué que celle de Sasuke. Bébé, il avait été kidnappé par une organisation terroriste nommée Kyubi. Deux mois plus tard, cette même organisation avait attaqué le QG des SWAT, faisant un ravage parmi leurs unités. C'est durant cette attaque que l'éclair mourut. Il s'était utilisé comme appât, afin de permettre aux restes de son unité d'abattre les terroristes. Kakashi se souvenait encore de son ancien chef, couvert de sang noir, une balle lui ayant perforé le foie. Il tenait dans ses bras un bébé, couvert de fil et un pain de C4 sur le ventre. Il devait servir de bombe humaine. L'éclair avait eu le temps de désactivé la bombe. Ces dernières volontés furent que le SWAT adopte l'enfant. Kakashi l'avait promis à son chef, lui soutirant un dernier sourire avant son dernier râle. Il n'avait malheureusement pas pu tenir sa promesse. Le SWAT vouait une haine farouche à cet enfant, involontairement à l'origine de la mort de l'Eclair. Mais n'ayant pas dit son dernier mot, il alla trouver cette enfant peu de temps avant sa majorité, lui proposant un poste dans les SWAT s'il réussissait l'épreuve d'admission.

Ils étaient maintenant tous les trois, les coeurs battant à la chamade, les yeux rivés sur leur montres, attendant l'heure de l'attaque. Même Naruto et Sasuke, habituellement en train de se disputer, se taisaient. Sasuke avait les mains crispés sur son MP5 équipé d'un silencieux, de même pour Kakashi et Sakura. Naruto, lui, n'avait que son arme de poing, un colt .45 1911, équipé d'un chargeur de huit cartouches, et d'une lampe. Plus que trois secondes. Deux. Un. Zéro.

Kakashi recula, laissant passé Sasuke, un bélier à la main, qui ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec. La porte n'était pas encore tombée que les balles fusaient autours d'eux. " _Armes automatiques, probablement des AK-47. _" Naruto sortit une grenade fumigène, qu'il fit glisser dans la salle, prenant soin de pas exposer plus que sa main. La grenade explosa, aveuglant et assourdissant au passage les terroristes. Au même moment, la porte opposée s'ouvrit suite à une explosion. L'unité deux des SWAT entrait en jeu, prenant les terroristes sur un second front. Ils possédaient un équipement bien plus lourd que celui de l'équipe 7. Le bruit du fusil à pompe raisonna dans la salle. Kakashi murmura quelque chose, puis il fit à Sakura de le couvrir. Sakura s'exécuta, tirant une courte rafale. en direction des terroristes, les forçant à se planquer sous une table. Kakashi en profita pour se positionner correctement, tira une salve dans la table. Un bout de cerveau s'écrasa sur le mur en face, preuve qu'il avait bien visé. Il se replaqua derrière le mur.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto qui avait profité du bruit ambiant avait creusé un trou dans le mur avec une perceuse. Il y inséra une mini caméra, permettant d'avoir une vue de la salle sans risquer de se mettre à découvert. Il zooma, cherchant à analyser la salle. Il remarqua un clignotement près de la porte que devait emprunté l'unité 1. Il hurla à cette unité de ne pas ouvrir la porte, un explosif étant positionné dessus. Trop tard. L'équipe une avait déjà ouvert la porte. Explosion. Mort de toute l'unité 1, avec une bombe de parfaite qualité, dont le souffle ne fut que dirigé vers les malchanceux membres du SWAT. Il tapa de rage sur l'écran.

" Merde ! J'aurai du le voir avant ! "

Kakashi lui fit signe de se taire. Ils auraient tout le temps de comprendre ce qui s'est passé une fois la mission finie. Les coups de feu avaient cessé des côtés.

Naruto retourna à son travail d'observation, qu'il haïssait soit dit en passant. Il préférait l'action, mais suite à un dérapage de sa main sur le nez du lieutenant (directeur des SWAT), il était cantonné à ce simple rôle d'observateur pendant deux mois, n'ayant pas le droit de tirer le moindre coup de feu sans qu'il est reçu l'approbation en trois exemplaires du dit lieutenant.

Naruto analysa la salle, puis il passa en mode infra rouge. Il ne vit pas la moindre trace de chaleur, à l'exception des quelques flammes, conséquence de l'explosion.

" Merde ! Ils se sont barré. Il doit y avoir une trappe. "

Outrepassant toutes les règles de sécurité, il sortit son colt rangé dans sa poche latéral, puis pénétra dans la salle. Une odeur de poudre flottait en telle concentration qu'elle en était enivrante. Il vit une trappe ouverte. Il se pencha pour en voir le fond, mais Sasuke l'attrapa le col de son gilet par-balle.

" Idiot ! Et s'il t'abatte lorsque tu tends ta tête ? C'est pas parce que tu as un casque tu es protégé. " Malgré la cagoule et le casque, le regard noir de Sasuke était éloquent. Il refusait de perdre son meilleur ennemi sur un coup de tête.

Naruto ne dit rien. Sasuke avait raison. Il s'était énervé car il se sentait responsable de la mort des membres de l'équipe 1. Alors il se calma, et sortit un miroir pour observer indirectement la trappe. Elle semblait donner sur les égouts. Kakashi fit signe à son équipe de lancer une grenade fumigène, et de mettre leur lunette infra rouge. Il laissa le soin à l'équipe 2 de sécuriser la salle. Ils procédèrent à une modification de leur équipement. Sasuke ne garda qu'un colt. Il jouerait le rôle de l'éclaireur. Ils serait suivit de près par Naruto, qui avait récupéré un Benelli M1 Super 90, sans doute l'arme du SWAT avec la plus grosse puissance de feu. Il serait l'arrière garde, chargeait de couvrir Sasuke. Kakashi suivrait de près Naruto, en tant que chef d'équipe, responsable du déploiement tactique. Enfin, Sakura, traqueuse, responsable de la surveillance des arrières. Kakashi et Sakura était tous deux armés de MP5. Sakura lança la grenade fumigène, puis ils enfilèrent leur lunette et descendirent le long de l'échelle, Sasuke en tête, suivit de Naruto, puis Kakashi et enfin Sakura.

Une fois arrivé en bas, ils conclurent que c'était bien les égouts. Il marchait dans une matière mi liquide mi solide, dégageant une forte odeur d'excrément. Sakura eut un haut le coeur, mais se retînt. Ils entendirent un "MERDE " provenant du haut de l'échelle. Puis une gigantesque explosion retentit dans la salle qu'était censé sécurisé l'équipe 2. Une bombe avait été posée au moment où s'était enfui les terroristes. Sakura commença à trembler, presque en pleurs, en état de choc. Il n'avait dû leur survie qu'à un coup de chance. " _Un simple putain de coup de chance. _" Elle sentit la main de Kakashi se posait sur son épaule, tentant de la calmer. Ce qu'elle fit. Ils étaient en mission, et il ne pouvait pleurer les morts maintenant. Sakura déglutit, puis ils reprirent la marche dans les ténèbres.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Sasuke leva sa main. Plate, verticale, en un mot, stop. De l'index, il pointa un fil de fer tendu, à trois centimètres du sol.

" _Ce gamin est un génie. Le fil dépasse à peine de l'eau. _" songea Kakashi

Sasuke s'apprêtait à découper le fil avec sa pince, lorsqu'il fut retenu dans son geste par Naruto. Il lui montra le mécanisme à droite. Lorsque l'on coupait le fil, ou lorsque l'on marchait dessus, la goupille en équilibre précaire tombait, activant l'explosif.

Sasuke acquiesça.

" _Quel idiot ! Dans ma précipitation, j'ai oublié de vérifier le mécanisme. _"

Naruto ne fit aucun commentaire, alors qu'habituellement, il n'aurait pas hésité à se moquer de son coéquipier. Mais là, il venait tout juste d'échapper à la mort. Ils entreprirent d'enjamber le fil, passant les uns après les autres, ne rompant pas l'ordre de la formation. Il n'avait toujours pas compris comment ils étaient passé d'un simple cambriolage d'un entreprise, à un affrontement direct face à des mercenaires rudement intelligent et bien armé.

" _Mais nous aurons tous le loisir d'y pensé plus tard. Pour le moment, il faut survivre et rattraper ses fouteurs de merde. _"

Ils arrivèrent finalement face à une porte en métal verrouillée. Ils laissèrent Naruto examiner la porte. Il avait en général de bonnes intuitions. Naruto observa soigneusement la porte. Il ressortit la bonne vieille règle du SWAT, "porte non sécurisé, charge de C2 pour avoir la paix". Par contre, il s'inquiétait sur ce qu'il y'avait derrière la porte. Il ne pouvait voir dessous, un joint y étant mis. Et si la porte était piégé, le fait de rester à proximité les mettrait en danger. Sakura proposa de rester surveiller la porte, en attendant des renforts. Kakashi opina. C'était la meilleur solution. Il chercha à contacter ses supérieur. Il commença à murmurer, espérant que son LASH ne l'avait pas lâcher. (NdA : jeu de mot pas voulu) mais il n'y eut aucune réaction. Alors il commença à parler, un peu plus fort, croyant que son LASH avait été endommagé et qu'il avait du mal à capter les vibrations de sa gorge.

" Ici Unité 7. Avons perdu unité 1 et 2. Sommes actuellement dans les égouts devant une porte qui semble piéger. Avons besoin de renforts immédiat. "

Aucune réponse ne vînt, seulement un lointain grésillement. Ils s'étaient enfoncés trop profondément, perdant le contact radio.

" _Merde, le temps qu'ils sécurisent tout l'immeuble, ils ne viendront pas ici avant une bonne heure. Trop long. Nous allons finir en solo. _"

Kakashi fit signe à Naruto de piéger la porte, puis ils s'éloignèrent.

Naruto appuya sur le détonateur. Une petite explosion suivit d'une plus grosse. Naruto avait raison. La porte avait été piégé. Un nuage de poussière virevoltait dans l'air. Kakashi fit signe à Naruto de servir de son miroir afin d'observer à l'intérieur.

" A première vue, c'est vide. "

" Très bien. Sakura et moi. Button Honk entry (un soldat se déplace par l'entrée rasant le mur pendant que l'autre attend et surveille. Après que l'entrée soit sécurisée, le second soldat entre en rasant le mur opposé) Naruto et Sasuke, vous nous couvrez. "

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

Kakashi et Sakura s'introduire, le corps voûté, offrant la cible la plus petite à un tireur planqué. Sakura leva le pouce pour confirmer que la voie était libre. La salle était vide et couverte de suie. Un escalier, puis une trappe au plafond.

L'équipe 7 en avait assez de cette chasse. Mais il devait continuer.

Sasuke monta en tête, levant levant légèrement la trappe. Il sentit quelque chose de lourd. Alors il rabaissa la trappe.

" Je crois qu'elle est piégée. "

" J'arrive. " répondit Naruto.

Il se tenait maintenant à deux sur l'échelle. Sasuke entrouvrit la trappe, puis aperçut un câble tendu. Il l'indiqua à Naruto, qui, armé d'une pince multi fonction réglementaire, coupa le filin. Celui ci se détendit, permettant à Sasuke d'ouvrir la trappe. Ils sortirent, prenant bien soin de sécuriser la zone. Une fois tous sortis, ils prirent le temps d'observer où ils étaient. Le pire des endroits. Un parc. Il faisait des cibles parfaites pour quelques snipers mal-intentionnés. Ceux ci mirent d'ailleurs peu de temps à se dévoiler. Un point rouge luisit sur le coeur de Kakashi. Sasuke l'ayant aperçu poussa Kakashi. Sans le moindre bruit, une balle transperça l'épaule de Sasuke, qui fut projeté en arrière à cause de l'impact. Il fut rattrapé par Naruto avant qu'il n'est touché sol. Kakashi avait repéré le sniper, d'après l'angle de l'impact. Cinq cent mètres au nord, probablement dans un arbre. Il se mirent très rapidement à couvert, derrière un rocher, Naruto traînant Sasuke.

" Putain, tu peux pas t'empêcher de jouer les héros ! "

" Je t'emmerde ! "

Il eut une quinte de toux, cracha un peu de sang.

Kakashi profita du faible instant de répit pour contacter leur QG. Toujours aucune réponse. Il regarda aux alentours. Il aperçut la 20e au loin qui faisait l'angle avec le boulevard San Vicente. Ils étaient dans le parc d'état Topanga. Le deuxième plus grand parc de la ville. Ils avaient autant de chance

Sakura sortit son poignard rangé à la ceinture. Elle coupa les vêtements entre l'épaule et la blessure. La balle avait transpercé, mais la plaie saignait abondamment. Sakura sortit un pansement que l'on scotche à même la blessure.

" C'est tout ce que je peux faire. " dit elle avec le ton le plus détaché possible, cherchant à masquer son désarroi.

Un coup de feu retentit. La balle ricocha sur le rocher.

" Chef ! " demanda Naruto " Qu'est ce qui se passe bordel ? C'était pas censé être un simple cambriolage ? "

" J'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais on va se faire ce qui ont foutu ce bordel. "

" Ah ouai ? Et comment on se débarrasse du sniper ? C'est pas croyable qu'il est tout piégé, et qu'ils est posé un sniper. C'est pas des cambrioleurs, c'est des mercenaires. "

Kakashi ne répondit pas. Il avait parfaitement raison. L'équipement employé, le mode de fonctionnement. Ca ne pouvait être que d'ancien militaire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils auraient dû prononcer "Compromis " synonyme de "on arrête." Dès la première explosion. Et maintenant, il se retrouvait seul, sans renfort possible, face à un sniper. "_Une parfaite petite mission pour mettre votre équipe en jambe qu'il avait dit le lieutenant. Fous toi de ma gueule. "_ Il regarda avec son miroir dans la direction du sniper. Son miroir fut transpercé par une balle. " _Du_ _7.62. Ils doit se servir d'un PGM. Mais c'est qu'il a du bon matériel notre poulet. _" Ils étaient trop loin, et toute tentative pour se rapprocher se solderait par la mort. Ils leur restaient la possibilité d'abandonner, mais il n'envisagea même pas de la proposer à ses apprentis. Trop fier ils étaient. Lui même n'avait pas envie d'abandonner. D'ailleurs, comment pourraient ils atteindre la trappe ?

" Quelqu'un a une idée pour se débarrasser de lui ? " questionna Kakashi

" On sait où il est. Mais on ne peut pas l'atteindre. Trop loin non ? " dit Naruto

" Yep. "

" Vous pensez qu'il regarde toujours dans sa lunette ? " demanda Sakura

" C'est le propre du sniper. "

" Alors on doit pouvoir tenter un truc. "

Le sniper était tranquillement allongé sur son poste d'observation, tirant de temps en temps un coup de feu afin de forcer les gars du SWAT à se tenir à carreau. Il regardait dans sa lunette, ne bougeant pas. Puis il vit un truc gris être posé sur la rocher. Il fit une mise au point pour mieux voir. Le truc explosa dans une lumière aveuglante. Il fut ébloui, mais il se reprit vite, se servant de l'autre oeil. Au moment même où son oeil se posa sur la lunette, un second flash eut lieu.

" Merde ! Ils m'ont aveuglé. "

Il m'y une trentaine de seconde à récupérer une vision à peu près correct. Il posa son oeil sur la lunette, à la recherche du SWAT. Il n'entr'aperçut que celui qu'il avait blessé. Il allait tenter de l'approcher, se servant des arbres et des arbustes pour se couvrir. Il scruta les environs, à la recherche du moindre bruissements d'herbe, du moindre mouvement irrégulier d'un arbuste. Il vit bouger un arbuste, à deux cents mètres. Il focalisa son attention dessus, patientant. Puis il entendit le bruit d'un caillou à cent mètres. Il changea de cible.

" _Si ils veulent jouer avec mes nerfs, ils vont être servis. _"

Il tira un coup de feu dans l'arbuste. Aucune réaction. Soit il avait raté sa cible, soit il n'y en avait pas. Il entendit un nouveau bruit, à environs 150 mètres. Il porta immédiatement son point rouge dessus. Il faisait attention à chacun des bruits. Mais dans un parc, par temps légèrement venteux, il y'en avait une flopée, presque une infinité. C'était la première fois qu'on lui demandait de tenir en respect des flics. Habituellement, il se contentait de tuer, et c'était fini. Le sniper commençait à sentit la pression qui augmentait. Il avait envie d'une cigarette, mais il savait qu'il se ferait immédiatement repéré. Deux minutes passèrent dans le bruit de la forêt. Le sniper avait une sensation de manque intense, était en proie à une profonde paranoïa, vérifiant chaque bruit qu'il entendait. Il inspira, expira, cherchant le calme. Deux très longue minutes passèrent. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le sniper sentit sa main tremblée. Un tremblement léger, mais qui menaçait grandement sa précision. Cinq minutes plus tard, le sniper avait peur. Il ne savait pas où était ses adversaires. Guerre psychologique. Il eut envie de partir en criant, pour évacuer le stress. Ce n'était pas comme lorsqu'il attendait que sa cible vienne, pouvant passer une journée et une nuit les yeux collé sur la lunette. La sniper eut de plus en plus de mal à maintenir sa vigilance à un niveau correct. Il aperçut un écureuil. Il lui tira dessus afin d'évacuer son stress. Ce fut son erreur. Le membres du SWAT s'était déployé le plus possible de Sasuke, allant presque à l'opposé du sniper. Puis ils s'étaient déplacé très loin de l'angle que balayait le sniper. C'était risqué, surtout qu'il souffrait d'une légère surdité à cause des grenade GSS flashbang. Il avait fait énormément vite, si l'on tient compte des 35 kg de matériel. Lorsqu'il entendit le premier bruit qui l'informait sur la position du SWAT, il était déjà trop tard pour lui.

" _J'ai bien fait de les inscrire à ces programmes d'entrainement organisé par les Rangers, malgré la tronche qu'ils m'ont tiré à leur retour. _"

Sasuke s'appuyait sur Naruto durant leur progression difficile. Il suivait les traces qui avaient probablement été laissé par "ses putains de terroristes" comme disait Naruto. Pendant la marche, Kakashi n'arrêtait pas de chercher qu'est ce qui avait pu poussé des mercenaires à attaquer une modeste entreprise possédant un immeuble de trois étages, spécialisé dans le marketing. "_En admettant qu'il s'agisse bien d'une modeste entreprise. Peut être que ce n'est qu'une couverture. En admettant que ce soit le cas, pourquoi ne possédait il pas une meilleur protection ? Peut être qu'ils ne voulaient pas attirer l'attention ? Toutes ces questions ne m'aident pas à progresser. Prenons les événements les uns après les autres, on verra où ça nous mène. " _Alors ils continuèrent de progresser dans le plus grand de la ville. Puis tout d'un coup, les traces s'arrêtèrent. Puis ils entendirent l'amorce d'une douzaine de kalashnikov .


End file.
